


Aeternitas

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: “Loki,” Thor says, so softly that Loki feels the word as much as he hears it, Thor’s breath warm at the nape of his neck.*Mild spoilers for Avengers: Endgame*





	Aeternitas

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Endgame at midnight and now it’s 6am but I felt the need to write something short and sweet and loving before I go to bed for 2 hours and then get up again lmao. As with most movies in the MCU, whenever I’m dissatisfied I merely reject Marvel’s idea of canon and replace it with my own!

“Loki,” Thor says, so softly that Loki feels the word as much as he hears it, Thor’s breath warm at the nape of his neck.

The bedroom of their cabin is dark now that night has fallen, enough so that Loki imagines Thor can see little of him even pressed as close as he is. The pillowcase smells faintly of peppermint, of the oils Loki uses on his hair, and it reminds Loki so acutely of stifling summer nights spent in the Asgard of old  _—_ sharing words and meaningful touches beneath the cover of darkness  _—_ that his heart aches with it, his chest pulled taut as a bowstring.

“What is it?” Loki murmurs to him in return.

For a long moment, Thor says nothing at all; merely exhales quietly, as if he had been holding his breath, and smooths Loki’s hair aside with his fingertips to press his mouth to Loki's shoulder. The palm of his other hand draws tenderly over Loki’s waist and lingers there.

It’s so perfect, the stillness of the earth all around them and each gentle point of contact beneath the sultry heat of the bedcovers, that Loki feels suspended, floating  _—_ as if it could, perhaps, all be merely a dream. He tilts his head back against Thor and closes his eyes; runs the edge of a fingernail across his own palm and presses down until he feels the sweet, biting pain that tells him it is not.

“Nothing,” Thor says at last, a low, drowsy rumble of a sound. “I merely wondered if _—_ you had yet fallen asleep.”

 _If you had gone_ , Loki hears unspoken. _If you were ever here at all_.

“I’m here,” Loki breathes. “I’m awake.” He shivers as Thor sets his teeth to bare skin, the pad of Thor’s thumb rubbing idly back and forth over Loki’s hipbone.

“You are,” Thor agrees, his tone amused.

He draws his fingers through Loki’s hair where it’s unruly and curling, humming an old tune as he works to untangle it. It’s so quiet that it takes Loki a moment to recognise it as another relic of Asgard’s olden days.

“So sentimental, brother,” Loki scoffs, unable to hide his fondness.

“Am I?” Thor says, smiling as he twists a spiralling strand of Loki’s hair around one finger. “I do seem to have difficulty leaving behind the things I love most.”

Loki shifts to settle on his back so he can look at Thor properly, his features softened in the darkness but there all the same. Smiling, Thor lets the bedclothes fall away, fitting himself between the splay of Loki’s thighs. Kisses Loki’s jaw and then his mouth before moving to sit back on his heels.

Propping himself up on his hands, Loki prods at Thor with his toes. Thor catches his foot, presses a kiss to the tender skin at his ankle.

“And what is it that you love?” Loki says softly.

Thor regards him warmly, a faraway look in his eyes. “I cannot say,” he teases, though his voice trembles somewhat with emotion. He eases Loki down onto the pillows again, the weight of his body and the heat of his skin making Loki dizzy with need. He cannot get enough, the wanting eternal. “It’s a secret,” Thor breathes against Loki’s ear, nipping gently to make Loki gasp.

“What is it that you love?” Loki laughs again, imploring. He draws his legs around Thor’s waist, encouraging him back inside. He’s still wet when Thor eases two fingers inside him; still full of Thor, pliant and loose from taking him thrice over tonight already.

Thor lets out a choked laugh, his cheeks wet with tears when he presses his face to Loki’s neck. Loki winds his arms around him, cants his hips up to take his fingers deeper.

“You fool,” Loki says, smiling even as his own vision blurs, his throat tightening around the words. “You _fool_ ,” and bites back a sob as Thor replaces his fingers with his cock, slipping back inside him as sweetly and as easily as if he belongs there.

Thor fucks him in slow, measured pulses, capturing his mouth in a kiss once again. His hand shakes when he cups Loki’s jaw, the length of his golden hair falling over his shoulder. Loki hadn’t realised quite how much he’d missed it.

“Come away with me tomorrow,” Thor begs of him, his eyes wide in the dark.

“Where to?” Loki asks. It doesn’t matter, not really  _—_ his answer will be _yes_ regardless.

“I’ve yet to decide,” Thor murmurs, open affection on his face. “I admit I had not yet thought that far ahead.”

The glorious slide of his cock renders Loki speechless for a moment, stealing the breath from his lungs. He slides his hand around the back of Thor’s neck, looking him in the eye.

“I assure you, brother,” Loki says, “wherever you go, I will be.”

New Asgard is in good hands, and Thor no longer carries the weight of leadership on his shoulders. Loki cannot be certain whether or not Thor has made the right choice, but he has made _a_ choice, which is more than ever seemed possible in their younger days when their destinies seemed writ in stone and never theirs to shape to their will. They are free to travel, or to stay should they want to do so: to do as they please.

On the balance of it all  _—_ that which they have lost and all that is now returned to them  _—_ Loki thinks on these things, holds Thor close, and cannot help but feel victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been so busy with my job and moving house over the last few months that I realise I haven’t posted anything in quite some time! Rest assured I have plenty of fics I want to write (or have already started writing) and fully intend on getting them out there eventually ♥


End file.
